Kidnapped with Enemies
by anybodynobodysomebody
Summary: Alex is kidnapped along with k-unit but they hate him. How will he cope with the pressure of torture and being excluded?
1. Chapter 1

**PROLOGUE **

The retrieval was much too easy. The men weren't even vaguely aware they were being followed even though their stalker had bumped into them twice, gone in the same bus as them and then sat right behind them in the tube, when they had gone to that fancy restaurant to celebrate the beginning of their summer leave.

Seriously, you'd expect them to be a little more wary, they were SAS after all.

A different pair had taken over from the man and had walked into the restaurant under the pretence of a couple going out for a fancy dinner. They left a couple of seconds after them and followed them slowly, gradually figuring out the names which were shouted out carelessly.

the shortish Hispanic man was called wolf and seemed to be the leader.

The youngest one had black hair and blue eyes and appeared to be most alert out of the 4, his name was fox, and he had been called ben once but had been shushed immediately.

Eagle was the silliest of the three but appeared to be suffering from a headache so appeared to be more subdued than usual.

and finally the last man was lithe with very fair hair in a military buzz cut with the name snake.

black garbed pedestrians suddenly swarmed the streets until a loose ring of black clothed men appeared around them gradually tightening until they were completely surrounded. They weren't taking any chances not after the retrieval a week ago.

That had been bad and the target had very nearly escaped. Wolf raised his hands slowly in a gesture of surrender, and the men surrounding him took a step back and took a collective breath.

A week ago this had led to pandemonium because of a hidden flash bang grenade. Finally one of them came to their senses and shot him with a tranquillizer dart.

The others dropped soon after.

They were loaded into a plain black van that vanished into the night, the men following close behind.

**A/N: I hope you have enjoyed it this is the first time I have shared any of my work so all feedback is appreciated (hint hint) **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N** **this chapter is longer than the previous and was much easier to write si I hope you like it. I have started the next one however I have a geoghraph assessment so I doubt I will have much time but I will still try. oh and I forgot to put a disclaimer on the last chapter. so here we go**

**DISCLAIMER: I do own alex rider because I am a middle aged man who spends his days holed up in a room writing. Not. And if you believed that even for a second you need to learn the ways of the world. I could be earning thousands for this chapter not publishing it for free.**

**well that put a damper on the mood didn't it but on we go**

* * *

Alex was dragged out of the tiny cell he had been kept in.

He was curled into a tight ball with his hands planted firmly over eyes which were weak from a week of complete darkness. He stayed in this position until a man with a Taser pointing firmly at him, said, "Lie down on your stomach with your hands behind your back"

The teenager hesitantly obeyed but was obviously reluctant to remove his hands from his eyes." Now." another man barked jabbing the Taser against the heel of his foot and Alex quickly removed them but screwed his eyes shut even tighter so his whole face was wrinkled in a mean imitation of tears.

The man bent down over him and quickly snapped on some metal handcuffs and repeated the process with his feet. Four of the men grabbed him and manhandled him down the corridor until they reached a solid metal door. They swiftly unlocked him, under the guidance of a several Tasers now that he could open his eyes, and shoved him inside where he instantly shrank into the darkest corner and left him.

Five minutes later the door was unlocked again and four guards were waiting outside.

But they only shoved some other men into his cell. Alex instantly decided they weren't threats or there would be more like forty men outside guarding them.

Once their captors had let go of them the newcomers collapsed to the ground and lay there unconscious.

To his shock Alex realised he could recognise them, if he didn't mind the flood of bad memories and hate that came with three of them.

Around half an hour later they all began to stir so Alex shrunk back into the shadows and watched hoping he would be moved out or that they would not notice him.

* * *

Snake was the first to wake up. He instantly began slapping Wolf awake. After shaking off his grogginess, Wolf and Snake both slapped Fox and Eagle awake, with Wolf hitting Fox just a tad harder than necessary. They all converged in the centre of the cell to discuss their situation.

"Where the hell are we and how long have we been out?"

"Wolf how the hell are we meant to know that. Just think do you think this is one of the sergeants messed up training exercises?

"Don't talk about that mate this place might be bugged"

"Did you check, Snake?"

"No my first priority was to make sure you three were able to wake up"

"Well then what are you waiting for check"

Alex sighed from the shadows just what he needed some more people who might start to care about /hate him. Fantastic.

A second later Eagle screamed from across the room "there's a toilet here" a tiny door led to a small hole in the floor that was meant to act as a toilet, in the corner.

"We know"

Eagle screamed again "there's a person here"

"We kno-"

"WHAT"

Wolf swiftly walked over and yanked Alex away from the wall, into the light "who are you and why are you here" he bellowed after he didn't get a reply after a second he kicked Alex "answer me"

Alex said nothing.

"Tell me now" Wolf pulled down the hood of the black hoodie and yanked the mop of blonde hair so that they could see the face of the stranger. Silence.

"Cub is that you" Snake checked hesitantly because surely He couldn't be here after managing to get Wolf and Fox (possibly) shot. They hated him so much that he had better thank god that there was a very large forest and the Sergeant to get through to reach him otherwise he might have a couple of bloodthirsty SAS soldiers on the warpath leading directly to him.

Wolf suddenly seemed to lose interest while at the same time flared with anger making everyone in his unit shiver.

He slowly turned away "have you seen any bugs Fox?"

And just like that Alex was forgotten.

* * *

Several hours later the room was so tense you wouldn't even be able to scratch it with a chainsaw.

Alex was curled up in the darkness of his corner while k-unit were in the opposite one solidly ignoring him except Snake who glanced at him several times and appeared to be deep in thought. After confirming that there were no visible bugs k-unit had gone over to the other corner and started a murmured conversation with frequent glares at him making it obvious that they were discussing why he was here, a couple of times he heard the words rich daddy and ransom and after they were mentioned they would instantly begin arguing, trying to figure out how they fit in to this picture.

From the corner Alex sighed knowing that if they were his enemy they would be making the mistake that would end their lives, thinking he was a rich little boy.

The bulb on the ceiling began to flicker in time with a faint group of footsteps coming from the corridor. The door was flung open and an angry man stood at the door looking over his shoulder "come on out you rats, hands first" then he looked into the cell and cracked a smile so evil that a great white would be proud of, revealing cracked yellow teeth.

He had a blood stained whip curled loosely around his waist and wore combat boots and black canvas trousers that were exactly the same shade as his eyes. "well, well, well look who we have here" for a second he was far away in some distant dream then he snapped "get out" k-unit got out duly but stayed in a formation. 8 men came and surrounded them. Alex stayed in his corner hoping that k-unit would be taken to another cell and he would be left alone, but by the bloody whip he knew that soon they would probably wish they had been left there with him depending on how much their captors liked bloody introductions.

"What about cub?" wolf asked quickly flashing cub an evil grin thinking they had forgotten about him. To his dismay the reply was:

"oh no, we wouldn't like rich little boy to get a paper cut now, would we now, no I think he's just fine where he is now for the moment" he drawled the words slipping out of his mouth as if to a baby then becoming almost unnoticeably harsher for the last three words.

Only Alex noticed though and he shivered internally at the meaning keeping his face a blank mask and not moving, still curled into a small ball in the darkest corner. One of the men addressed the speaker." Jeremy we need to get there in two minutes"

"fine, see you later little cub" Jeremy spat but at the last second Alex called out

"don't do anything stupid, wolf" Jeremy smiled crookedly and slammed the door, leaving Alex alone, wondering what would happen.

* * *

Barely 2 minutes later another group of footsteps approached and stopped in front of the cell hearing this Alex walked into the centre of the room and stood there freely very relaxed now that k-unit had gone.

At the beginning he had felt an inkling of respect for them but after they had left he had searched the room and found 7 cameras with their lens mirrored to look like the other reflective stones in the concrete and 3 microphones that were stuck into tiny holes. Any previous respect was almost entirely extinguished: how could they have missed 10 bugs!

The door slammed open and he was faced with 4 Tasers held by four emotionless faces with an extra four faces in the gaps between, Alex guessed that they were hiding more people and right at the front there was Jeremy.

Alex smirked "I thought you'd forgotten about me, I thought we had something special Jeremy," Alex said in a mock shocked voice. Jeremy narrowed his eyes but before he could open his mouth a different voice spoke up one that Alex recognised and hated with so much passion. He had hoped that this man was dead but his devils luck would not leave him alone. As soon as he heard it he vowed to kill the owner. He felt like he would erupt and the anger showed in his eyes making 5 of the hardened assassins step back but his face stayed the same, emotionless.

"Hello Alex" said Doctor Three.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked it and here's something interesting for you to read. chapter 1 got over 750 views but 10 reviews so now I am asking you politely to please move that flubbery finger of yours to press a letter and then the mouse and because im kind I have developed a system with which you can be more lazy because you only need to press one key**

**y = yes**

**n = no**

**o = ok**

**f = fabulous / fantasic**

**a = awful **

**see now you can tell me what you think AND be lazy. clever. so try my method out. press a letter and then click on 'post review' amazing don't you think. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: wow the response I received was amazing i don't think many people know what a thrill it is to get a review if you don't you need to write a single story even a one-shot and post it up here. To know that people out there think that I am a good writer means a lot to me as no-one at school thinks i am a good writer due to the fact I constantly make jokes at my expense. (yeah i know stupid)if I have made you want to do something or inspired anything please tell me so I know what effect I have on everyone (even if it is ruining your laptop because you put your fist through the screen.**

* * *

_"Hello Alex" said Doctor Three._

"Oh doctor it's soo good to see you I've been meaning to call for a while, but it's been really difficult to get a phone since I'm stuck here and I didn't know your number, but you're here now so can a ask some advice on what to do when you hate someone?" Alex gushed after a minuscule hesitation that Three definitely noticed, judging by the flicker of satisfaction in his eyes.

Doctor Three tutted" Oh dear Alex your tongue is still so free, we should really teach it a lesson, don't you think?"

"Aw sorry doc but I might have to miss it; I spend a lot of time away from school you see."

"Well I guess I might have to teach it to you now then"

"Sorry but I'm going to be a bit busy just n-"Alex bolted.

He crashed through the first row of assassins and pushed down one of the second so that he could get through. He instantly began a dead sprint down the corridor and turned the corner, the assassins in close pursuit.

Doctor three smiled briefly did the boy think he was that unprepared, he had prepared a surprise for him. A muffled thump came from the corner and three slowly walked over to where Alex was trying to fight off the other 8 assassins that had been waiting for him around the corner, it was a losing battle for sure but doctor three couldn't help being impressed not many people could hold off 16 assassins at once. Although only four could reach him at a time 3 of them were unconscious, one had a broken arm and another seemed to have stopped breathing. If you couldn't respect that you couldn't respect anything.

Three watched as Alex dropped two more men with deadly precise jabs to pressure points. A nasty blow to the stomach had him winded for a second but he recovered quickly and slammed his palm into the responsible man's nose breaking it and sending the shards into his brain killing him.

The fight continued and when there were only four men left Alex looked down the corridor at doctor three and flashed him a feral grin which would have made a lesser man wince, doctor three remained the same however and when the last man dropped and Alex stood there panting he said amiably "Alex do you really think I would make it that easy?" as if on cue around 10 men appeared on each side of the corridor each equipped with a Taser pointed directly at him Alex stayed the same and glared. "Well Alex" doctor three said raising his eyebrows expectantly "you know the drill hands on head and on your belly" Alex didn't move. "Oh dear Alex I'm sorry it has to come to this but it looks like you need a lesson on obedience as well. Shoot." Two Tasers fired simultaneously and both hit their target. Alex collapsed to the ground in violent spasms and four assassins came and used strong metal handcuffs to tie his hand behind his back. They then dragged him down the corridor, still with the occasional spasm breaking through the half-hearted struggles that were abandoned quickly.

* * *

k-unit were marched to a room much like their cell but with some metal hoops in the walls and ceiling they were all crowded into a corner and one of their hands were tied to a ring but they were otherwise left to sit down rather comfortably, if a bit cramped.

All except wolf, whose foot was tied to a ring in the floor in the centre of the room. After this was done, 6 of the men left the room shutting the door with a solid clang, leaving only two to supervise them one of the men shut the door whilst the other proceeded to ask wolf "Name?"

Wolf growled a "no" so the man kicked his in the ribs and wolf grunted "now?"

"No."

"Your loss"

The man started beating Wolf up it wasn't particularly bad they had endured much worse in RTI but it was still bad. The men then proceeded to beat up each of his team members in the same way and many groans and one or two yells were supressed by each of them in turn. Then all four of them were tied up and left to stew. wondering why the guard seemed in such a hurry to go somewhere.

* * *

Alex became fully conscious when he was slapped across the cheek hard several times. He could already feel the beating he had taken against those men and he hadn't been out for long but his position wasn't improving the aches. He was dangling from the ceiling by his arms but thankfully wasn't spinning in circles, he was facing forward, and when he examined the room he almost wished he was spinning so that he couldn't look.

The room was large white and well illuminated in the corner there was a tray of knives whips and other pain causing instruments that Alex wished he could avoid looking at.

Sitting on a lightly padded office chair in front of him doctor three was handling a small blade so sharp that the air around it seemed to hum with pain, and surrounding him were crowded over 20 angry assassins that he could see and each one seemed to consider the tray a useful tool in gaining their revenge judging by their frequent looks at it.

Several minutes passed like this in complete silence except the increasing anger of the assassins until doctor three said "you know Alex I was going to introduce you to the world of pain gradually but I don't think you deserve it now, I'm going to give you one more chance, but for now you need your punishment"

The first blows came from behind him so he could do nothing about it, but the second and third were from the front so he curled his legs in to defend himself. When someone was in range he furiously kicked at them and made several retreat. However soon his legs and stomach were exhausted and he couldn't lift them anymore.

Then they attacked even worse and Alex realised with dread that he had wasted the little energy he had left on blocking attacks that were little more than a distraction. Now that every blow caused a gasp as they landed on top of already forming bruises and he felt himself begin to float away.

Each hit made him jerk however the padded cuffs prevented the skin of his wrists being torn. For a moment he wondered why they had given him padded cuffs al they had to do to make him feel even more pain was rip the padding off. Maybe they wanted him unmarked again? But then why was he receiving such a thoughrer beating.

His mind snapped back to his situation at that thought then proceeded to dull even more with each hit until his concentration was the only thing keeping him awake, then that slipped too.

It seemed like only a second later when he was slapped awake again he blearily opened his eyes and moaned gently at the light wishing he could sleep more.

But he forced himself awake wondering who was slapping him no-one was allowed into his house. He peeked out from under his eyelids feeling like a naughty child for some reason and his gaze was met by doctor three.

His mind instantly spiralled into overdrive. Why was he still here and not in his cell?

Doctor three broke his soon-to-be trance by speaking and performing an action Alex was dreading, "I have one more little thing for you" he lifted his knife and brought it down gently three times on his wrist making three cuts the central one being slightly longer than the ones surrounding it.

"Do you like it?" on cue Alex was unlocked from his ties and he fell to the floor in a heap lacking the strength to do much else besides hoping he would be dragged to his room and left alone instead he got a hard kick to the stomach that would have made him vomit of he had anything in there.

For a second he considered running but them remembered the group of furious assassins that surrounded him on all sides. They were probably laughing at him right, now collapsing after a single beating.

Suddenly he was determined not to look weak so he took another deep breath and stood up slowly, trying to ignore the pain and the blood that was slowly dripping down his hand, and looked at doctor three straight in the eyes.

They were a vibrant green and seemed curiously alive as if he had managed to stay alive whilst working with dead people, it seemed so wrong for a torture expert, maybe they were contact lenses.

He seemed to stare in disbelief and although his facial features stayed in the exact same position they were a little frozen then a small satisfied smile broke out although once again his eyes showed some of his true intentions.

But nothing was said and Alex was guided away surrounded by assassins that didn't want to touch him amazed he was still standing and walking painlessly along beside them with a grace that none of them yet possessed.

And though they had wiped their minds of emotion during their training, all of them felt the tiniest bit of fear.

And where nothing exists the tiniest anomaly is huge.

* * *

**A/N: I am soo sorry for not updating (if anyone cares) and i hope you like it. i feel that this chapter is a bit rough towards the end and i will try to beta my chapter next time. well hope you enjoyed it and you can comment using the same system as last time look:**

**LAZY REVIEW CODE:**

**y = yes**

**n = no**

**o = ok**

**f = fabulous / fantasic**

**a = awful**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Unfortunately this might be the last update in the next weeks because of school. And procrastinating over homework, most of the people reading this know what i mean but i ****_will_**** try so appreciate it and please don't flame me.**

**Anyway enjoy the first fully spell checked capitalized and edited chapter.**

* * *

Maybe two minutes after Alex was thrown back into his cell the footsteps of the guards were heard once again and k unit were thrown back in.

Preceding them Alex caught a glint and a slight tinkle falling into the room but his tired and bruised mind didn't want to investigate so that he didn't draw attention to himself. Instead he did what he could his arms flopping uselessly to his sides as he inspected the unit.

There were a couple of light brown bruises showing on Eagles arms and a larger one on Fox's face but none of them were walking stiffly in fact they seemed slightly cocky; probably thinking that they were so tough because they got beaten up and didn't give anything away.

Alex wanted to scream at them how wrong they were and tell them to stop being cocky bastards but he knew it was useless they would only laugh not knowing that is was true and that the only reason they were getting hit was as a distraction nothing _real_.

The door clanged shut and Snake pounced on the small glint Alex had seen earlier and held it up against the dim light wincing slightly as it shifted between his fingers. Alex looked back down feeling the gazes of the other members of K unit on trying to see if he had been interrogated as well.

Forgetting Snake Alex thought about why Doctor Three had put him with K unit and not in solitary confinement like his first week. Maybe he expected him to form bonds so that he could use emotional torture. But the way K unit were treating him made him certain that the only bonds would be of hate and (hopefully) surviving together, although Alex had a feeling that it would be much harder for him than for them.

His limp arm was suddenly grabbed by a furious Snake who rolled up his sleeve roughly to reveal the three cuts on his arm. Looking at them it was only now that Alex realized that it was the Japanese numeral for the number three. In a gruesome way he was amused; the first blood they had drawn was a personal marking that nobody would ever notice. The scratches could be from anything, a dog, a recent football accident or even self-harm. And it was obvious by the disgusted look Alex was treated with that Snake thought that that was the case.

"You stupid boy you think life is a joke" he suddenly shouted spit flying from his lips and wetting Alex's face. Alex was too shocked to answer. The sudden change in the jovial Scotsman's demeanor was disconcerting to say the least. Alex got over it quickly keeping up the shocked demeanor to avoid suspicion. Keeping his already pale face that way and freezing made Wolf quickly stride over to see what had got Snake so furious.

Snake showed him the small item and then the cuts on Alex's arm. Angry realization dawned on Wolfs face as he roughly backhanded Alex across the face making him thankful that Snake was holding his arm so tightly it was going to snap and that not eating for the past day had left him unwilling to use up much of his hard preserved and slightly waste energy even with instincts. He was hit twice more with force that would have knocked him over if he wasn't already against the wall and then wolf began talking an a deadly voice

"You may think life is a joke and that it is worthless because your daddy didn't get you that brand new yacht you saw in the magazine but let me tell you now you are so fortunate you even have the magazine. I've been" his voice cracked "I've been to places you can only imagine. Where your enemies want to kill you. Actually kill you. Not caring if they kill the entire country alongside. Not in a video game where the worst injury is hurt pride. It's _death_. Or your life ruined forever because of a timer. Or because your friend decided to take the easy way." He stopped there unwilling to go on while Alex stared dumbfounded and slightly deaf from the increasingly loud tone in which the rant was delivered at the panting SAS man in front of him.

Alex wondered if Wolf had been betrayed at any point that would probably explain why he had cut off at that point. Alex wanted to tell him that he did understand because all of those things had happened to him and more. For a few more seconds he tried to phrase it right his mouth opening and closing in a way that had only happened twice before.

"I- I know" Alex breathed so quietly that no-one heard but saying it, however quietly, seemed to have loosened something inside him and he cleared his throat preparing to repeat the words audibly "I- " he was cut off abruptly when the door creaked open.

Jeremy was standing there. He smiled happily when he saw the group huddled around Alex "good good we're all making friends aren't we" a chorus of displeasure was immediately voiced by K unit.

"tut tut what happened to that lovely silence" he fingered his whip obviously and silence quickly reined once again. "Well since you're all making friends that nicely I suppose you don't want any food then."

He took out a loaf of bread from behind his back and waved it about.

K Units mouths opened and closed in indecision wondering if the previous rule of silence still applied. Jeremy watched on in amusement still fingering his whip lightly. In the end eagle broke first.

"Yes" he almost shouted and then quickly placed his hands over his mouth in a useless attempt to swallow his words.

Jeremy cracked a small smile "Yes what" he said pointedly.

"Yes sir," Eagle whimpered and was rewarded with a chunk of stale bread hitting him in the stomach. "He's the only one who wants food then,"

"no sir"

"you know it's bad to say no to your superiors. Do you want food"

"yes sir" anger showed for a brief moment on Jeremy's face after he realized he had said the wrong thing and let them say they wanted food which was entirely against his intentions.

He angrily threw the bread at wolfs head and slammed the door with a glare and a menacing "later".

Wolf picked up the bread from the floor slightly shaken by the glare of pure loathing he had been treated with, the sergeant at Brecon Beacons had shown him many but in time you grew used to them and almost learnt to like them.

He broke off one piece and handed it to Fox and then another to Snake. He broke the bread in two again and held it tantalizingly in front of Cub "Do you want it?" he said his arm throbbing painfully where he had taken the bullet for the boy in front of him. An action he now regretted severely.

Cub looked up with a helpless, hopeless expression that broke Wolfs heart, and nodded weakly, but he hardened it telling himself that they were all there because of Cub and his stupid rich daddy.

"Well you can't have it" he barked and felt a little bit of guilt when the boy just nodded again and shrank back into his clothes becoming an unwanted shadow in the corner of the room whilst the men right beside him shared the food and water that he needed to survive.

* * *

**A/N: Well I hope you liked it. But because of the likely delay in updating i am going to recommend another fic for you to read whilst waiting. **

**We start with the classics Hell is Other People by amitai the most popular (and one of the best) AR fics around. For those that have read it (it is the most popular) I suggest Where the Heart Is by Amari Bell not as popular but equally fantastic.**


End file.
